On The Run
by Ronin-N-Gang
Summary: Zero, who thought he had little to lose, soon finds himself with even less no home, family, or possessions. Accused of a crime he did not commit, he has been declared a ‘wolf head’ which means he may be killed on sight, by anyone!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pilot Candidate/Candidate for Goddess. I've created this story in order to amuse my friends and myself, along with who ever else it amuses.

**Summary: **Zero and his mother are poor peasants in fourteenth-century England. Zero, who thought he had little to lose, soon finds himself with even less- no home, family, or possessions. Accused of a crime he did not commit, he has been declared a 'wolf head' which means he may be killed on sight, by anyone! Wishing to remain alive, Zero flees his tiny village…

**On The Run**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

**Prolog**

"_There is always life in death._" How often did the priest preach those same words? Yet there is also the saying, "_There is always death in life._" If this seems to be a riddle, then my own life must be an epic adventure.

**-**

**Chapter One**

The day my mother died, the priest and I wrapped her frail body in a shroud and carried her to the church cemetery.

We passed the village fields where people were at work in the steady, hissing rain and mud. No one knelt in respect. They simply stared. They had shunned my mother in life, and they continued to shun her now.

Other than the priest, my mother had no friends. And she was often taunted by the villagers. Still, I had thought of her as a woman of great kindness and beauty.

The burial took place amongst the other paupers' graves of the old cemetery behind the church. It was there the priest and I dug her grave, in water-laden clay. There was no coffin, we couldn't afford one. We laid her down with her feet towards the east.

I knelt by the priest's side as he chanted the Latin prayers.

No sooner did we cover my mother's remains with earth than the steward of the manor, Azuma Hijikata, appeared outside the cemetery walls.

"You there, boy, come here," he called to me.

I drew close to him, my head bowed.

"Look at me," he commanded, reaching down and forcing my head up with a slap of his gloved hand beneath my chin.

No one ever accused Azuma Hijikata of any kindness. In the absence of Lord Crow, he was in charge of the manor, the laws, and the peasants. To be caught in some small transgression brought an unforgiving penalty. As a judge, jury, and willing executioner, Azuma Hijikata had but to give the word and the offender's life was forfeit. Everyone lived in fear of him…

"With your mother gone, you're required to deliver your cow to the manor house tomorrow. It shall serve as the death tax."

"B-but how will I work the fields?"

"Don't," he said and rode away without a backward glance.

"Come to church, young Zero. We'll pray," the priest, Father Quinn, whispered into my ear.

Too upset, I only shook my head.

"God will protect you," he said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "As he now protects your mother."

His words only distressed me more. '_Is death the only hope I have now?_' I rushed off towards the forest.

Barely aware of the earth beneath my feet or the roof of trees above, I paid no mind into what I ran, or that my sole garment, a wool tunic, tore on branches and bushes. Nor did I care that my leather shoes, catching roots or stones, kept tripping me as I ran through the maze of trees.

Deeper and deeper into the ancient woods I went, until I tripped and fell again. This time my head struck a stone.

Stunned, I lay upon the decaying earth, fingers clutching rotting leaves, a cold rain drenching me. As daylight slowly faded, I was entombed in a world than any night could bring…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter Two

**On The Run**

**Chapter Two**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

A sound aroused me to a confused state of wakefulness.

Because of the utter darkness around me and the painful throbbing in my head, I didn't know where I was… Though unable to see in the intense darkness, I could smell the air and realized that I wasn't at my home. Only when I sniffed again did I become aware of the woodland smells surrounding me.

The rain had ceased, but it was as if night itself had begun to sweat.

Then in a burst, I recalled my mother's death and burial, leaving the cemetery and the priest, and my plunge into the woods.

Putting my hand to the back of my forehead, I felt a welt and a crust of hardened blood. Though the touch made me wince, the pain banished the remaining dizziness. Lifting my head, I looked about.

Midst the tangle of trees, I noticed a flickering of light. Puzzled, I came up on my knees to get a better look, but save the flame, all was murk and midnight mist, along with a silence as thick as death…

I haste, I made the sign of the cross over my chest and murmured protective prayers.

It was my curiosity that made me want to see what was there and, despite fear of discovery, I crept through the woods.

When I came as near to the light that I dared to go, I raised my head and tensed my legs, ready to flee if necessary.

Two men were standing in the clearing.

One was Azuma Hijikata. In one hand he held a fluttering torch.

The second man I'd never seen before. Dressed like a gentleman, with a face of older years, he wore a hood attached to a flowing cape that hung down behind his legs. Graying black hair reached his shoulders. His dark blue over-tunic was long with yellow clasps that gleamed in the torchlight.

The two men were talking. Straining to listen, forgetful of the danger, I rose up from the bushes where I hid.

As I looked on, the stranger pushed aside his cape and brought forth a wallet, from it he drew a parchment packet held with red wax seals. He handed it to Azuma.

The steward unfolded it.

The parchment was wide and filled with what looked like writing. More red seals and ribbons dangled from the bottom edge.

Passing the torch to the stranger, Azuma took up the document and cast his eyes over it. "By the bowels of Christ," he exclaimed, making the cross over his chest. "When will it happen?"

"If God wills, it will come soon," the stranger replied.

"Am I to act immediately?"

"Are you not her kin?" the stranger asked. "Do you not see the consequences if you don't?"

Azuma whispered something.

"Precisely! There could be those who will see it so and act accordingly. You'll be placed in danger as well…"

As a frowning Azuma began to fold the document, he turned away… and saw me.

Our eyes met, and my heart all but stopped.

"The boy!" Azuma cried.

The stranger whirled about.

"There!" the steward shouted, pointing right at me. Throwing the document aside, he snatched back the torch, drew his sword, and began to run in my direction.

Transfixed by fear, I stood where rooted to the spot. Not until he came close did I turn and flee. But no sooner did I than I became ensnared in brambles that caught me in their thorny grasp. Through I struggled and pulled at them, it was to no avail, I was too well caught.

All the while, Azuma was drawing closer, his face filled with hate. When he drew near, he lifted his sword and swung it down.

In his haste, the sword's descending arc missed me, but cut the brambles, so that I could rip myself away before he could take another stroke, and ran.

Azuma continued to pursue me, sword and torch in hand.

He would have caught me if I had not, in blind panic, tumble over a cliff. Even though it wasn't of great height, the cliff took me by surprise and I went hurtling through the air, crashing hard on my side and rolling farther down hill…

I was stunned, my breath gone, but I had enough sense to roll over and look back. Above me, I saw Azuma's torch and his face peering down.

When I realized he had no idea where I was, I dared not move. Only when his light finally retreat did I pick myself up and flee.

I ran as far as my strength and breath allowed, halting only when my legs gave out. Then I threw myself upon the ground, gasping for breath.

I was still engulfed by grief at my mother's death...

I had turned from the priest when he had asked me to church…

I had broken the curfew as well…

Why, I'd even stolen church wine to ease my mother's pains before she died…

In short, I was certain that God was punishing me.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
